Risques calculés
by Sandrine MagCar
Summary: Un jeune homme blessé par la vie décide de rendre sa propre justice et de se venger de celui qui lui a tout pris : le colonel Jack O'Neill. Et pour l'atteindre, quoi de mieux que de s'en prendre a Samantha Carter?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle histoire, un peu plus longue que d'habitude, c'est pourquoi je l'ai divisé en chapitre. C'est aussi la première fois que j'introduis un personnage étranger a la série, j'espère que vous aimerez! :) _

_(Rating T pour langage rude et violence, mais rien de bien choquant ;) )_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Risques calculés**

Le général Hammond soupira en observant les membres de l'équipe SG-1 traverser l'horizon des événements tête la première pour se réceptionner en une culbute plus ou moins contrôlée au bas de la passerelle. Il ordonna a Walter de fermer l'iris qui résonna encore un moment sous les tirs Jaffa provenant de la planète étrangère. Décidément, cette équipe avait le don d'attirer tous les ennuis de l'univers.

Pendant que SG-1 se remettait sur pieds, il descendit en salle d'embarquement. Il constata avec soulagement qu'aucun de ses hommes n'était sérieusement blessé. Jack riait même de la situation avec Teal'c… Ou plutôt riait seul devant l'éternel regard indifférent de l'extra-terrestre.

_Colonel O'Neill ! Que diable s'est-il passé sur cette planète ? tonna le général en se tournant vers le concerné.

_La routine mon général, la routine, sourit négligemment Jack.

Le vieil homme grommela contre le ton détaché du militaire.

_A l'infirmerie de suite. Je vous veux dans une heure en salle de briefing, conclut-il en sortant de la salle.

XxXxXx

Sam se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son laboratoire. Le débriefing avait duré une éternité et l'avait complètement épuisée. Il fallait aussi avouer que la dernière mission avait été particulièrement exténuante. Ils étaient partit simplement pour rechercher un gisement de Naquadah sur une planète – a l'apparence – déserte.

A l'exception de quelques centaines de Jaffas, bien entendu.

Ce qui n'était qu'une petite promenade reposante s'était donc transformée en véritable chasse à l'homme et Sam ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment ils avaient réussis à tous s'en sortir indemne.

Pour se remettre de cette mission – et de toutes celles qui avaient précédées – le général leur avait accordé une semaine de congé, et c'est avec plaisir que l'astrophysicienne accueillait la nouvelle. Elle avait déserté sa maison depuis trop longtemps et la poussière avait dû en profiter pour s'incruster dans tous les coins. La Terre attendrait bien une semaine avant d'être à nouveau sauvée.

Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, mis de côté ses expériences en cours et attrapa son sac.

_Vacances, me voilà ! dit-elle tout haut en se permettant un sourire.

XxXxXx

Jack déambulait dans les couloirs du SGC, il ne sautait pas de joie de rentrer chez lui. Une semaine de permission ne valait pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au Minnesota et retrouver sa maison vide ne l'enchantait guère.

Mais Hammond avait été clair sur le sujet : pas question de mettre un pied à la base durant cette semaine.

Jack était donc là, son sac à la main, marchant au hasard de la base, à la recherche d'une échappatoire salvatrice. Mais après de nombreux détours, il se retrouva inévitablement devant l'ascenseur. Il se résolut à appuyer sur le bouton quand il entendit le pas si caractéristique de son second dans son dos.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

_Est-ce moi ou vous êtes heureuse de quitter vos petites expériences ? demanda-t-il partiellement étonné par son sourire enjoué.

_L'idée des grasses matinées ne me rend pas malheureuse non, répondit-elle en baillant.

Il lui sourit en la laissant entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il nota qu'elle semblait effectivement fatiguée, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux se fermaient lentement.

_Dure semaine vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

_Pas plus que d'habitude, haussa-t-il des épaules.

_On a quand même été pourchassés par des Jaffas, infecté par un virus extraterrestre, sauvé une planète de la destruction et rapatrié tout un peuple, énuméra-t-elle.

_Comme d'hab' quoi! dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Sa remarque fit naitre un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et il s'en félicita. Mais leur petite conversation prit fin en même temps que les portes s'ouvrirent.

Ils regagnèrent le parking en silence et Jack eut le temps de se rendre compte que cette semaine serait d'autant plus longue pour lui qu'il ne verrait pas Sam. Après avoir passé autant de temps aux côtés de son équipe, la quitter devenait quelque chose d'inhabituel et de déchirant. Quoique s'éloigner un peu de l'archéologue un tantinet gaffeur ne lui posait en revanche, aucun problème. Qui voulait-il tromper ? C'était son second qu'il ne voulait pas quitter…

Il se reprit tandis que la personne de ses pensées lui souhaitait de bonnes vacances. Il lui rendit la pareille et l'observa se diriger vers sa voiture de sport. Elle trainait les pieds et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. A croire qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

_Carter ! lui cria-t-il.

Elle se retourna vivement, intriguée par son interpellation.

_Vous êtes exténuée, ce n'est pas très prudent de prendre le volant…

_Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis tout à fait capable de conduire jusque chez moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

Il leva un sourcil, peu convaincu par son ton fatigué.

_Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne ?

_Certaine, assura-t-elle.

Il soupira devant la mine butée de son second.

_Têtue comme un âne ! plaisanta-t-il sur un ton de reproche, surtout n'allez pas vous encastrer dans un arbre, je n'aimerais pas louper les Simpson pour venir vous chercher.

_Promis, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice pendant quelques secondes. Ils se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation de l'autre, ces moment où ils pouvaient se regarder comme des amis, comme un homme et une femme étaient trop rares. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, être simplement là, hors du temps et de l'espace, en train d'échanger par leurs regards et leurs sourires ce qu'ils ressentaient leur suffisait.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Sam se reprit. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en vacances qu'elle devait se permettre de telles pensées. Elle baissa le regard, un peu gênée puis elle refit demi-tour et rentra dans sa voiture. Il l'observa, debout devant son propre 4x4. Elle mit sa ceinture, croisa son regard et lui fit un timide signe de la main avant de mettre le contact et de s'en aller en faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier du parking.

Il secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant la voiture de son second disparaitre dans le tournant. Elle et sa passion de la vitesse…

Il entra dans son véhicule et prit la route de sa maison en songeant que cette semaine loin du SGC et de son équipe allait être longue… longue et ennuyeuse.

* * *

_A suivre, laissez une trace de votre passage! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sur le trajet de la base à son domicile, Sam devait emprunter une petite route de campagne à une seule voie très peu fréquentée. Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'y engagea à cette heure si tardive, elle fut surprise de voir un autre véhicule quelques centaine de mètre plus loin. Mais lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la voiture était à l'arrêt, elle comprit que le conducteur était probablement tombé en panne et attendait probablement du secours. Effectivement, lorsqu'elle se gara sur le bas-côté, un jeune homme sortit de la voiture et vint à sa rencontre.

_Vous avez un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

_Oui, mais je n'y connais absolument rien en mécanique et j'attends depuis des heures que quelqu'un passe par ici pour m'aider ou au moins me dépanner… expliqua l'inconnu en montrant d'un geste impuissant son capot ouvert.

L'homme en question était assez grand, de silhouette athlétique et était habillé en t-shirt de Baseball et Jeans. Il avait le regard franc et un sourire engageant, bref un garçon a l'apparence sympathique. Aussi Sam lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de s'avancer vers le capot de la voiture noire.

_Je m'y connais un peu en automobile, je peux peut-être vous aider, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Un sourire vint illuminer son visage et Sam s'en amusa en se penchant sur le moteur encore chaud. Elle chercha un moment la cause de la panne, vérifiant tout ce qui était susceptible d'immobiliser une voiture mais rien de ce qu'elle contrôlait ne semblait endommagé. Elle fronça les sourcils, le problème avait-elle une autre origine ? Lorsque sa main se posa sur le moteur, la chaleur de celui-ci lui brûla brièvement la main. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Vous êtes en panne depuis quand exactement ? demanda-t-elle en se voulant naturelle

La voix enjouée de l'homme lui répondit par-delà le coffre ouvert de la voiture. Il était surement affairé à chercher quelque chose.

_Je ne sais pas exactement, deux peut-être trois heures… Ce n'est pas très fréquenté par ici !

_C'est certain…

Sam se redressa lentement, à présent parfaitement réveillée. Ce jeune homme lui mentait et la prenait en plus pour une idiote. Une voiture en panne depuis deux heures, le contact ne tournant pas, ne saurait pas avoir le moteur chaud.

Les pupilles dilatées et les muscles tendus à l' extrême par l'adrénaline, Sam fit silencieusement le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre l'homme mystérieux. Cet homme avait simulé cette panne et l'avait donc attendu, la question essentielle s'imposa alors à Sam : pourquoi ?

Connaissant les risques de son métier, elle chercha mécaniquement son arme. Elle jura en se rendant compte qu'elle était habillée en civile et que son Beretta était sur le siège passager de sa voiture.

_Au fait je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous faisiez ici par une heure pareille? dit-elle en tentant de rendre le timbre de sa voix le plus léger possible.

_Oh, je rentrais d'une soirée chez des amis, c'était la première fois que j'allais chez eux et je me suis un peu perdu… Vous savez tout se ressemble ici ! lui répondit-il, toujours affairé dans le coffre.

Il fallait qu'elle lui donne l'impression de croire à son histoire, qu'elle gagne du temps pour trouver quelque chose. Dans le pire des cas elle le mettrait à terre et le neutraliserait, après tout c'était quand même elle l'officier de l'armée ici ! De quoi avait-elle peur ? D'un gamin à peine sorti du lycée qui lui faisait le coup de la panne ? Elle dramatisait surement, à être témoin de tous les malheurs de l'univers, elle commençait à voir le mal partout…

_Vous avez déjà réparé, major Samantha Carter ? monta une voix amusée dans son dos.

Elle se retourna en un éclair, juste le temps de voir le sourire narquois plaqué sur ce visage d'ange. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu se glisser derrière elle.

_Qui êtes-vous ?

Sam remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose derrière son dos, méfiante, elle fit un pas en arrière en coulant le regard vers sa voiture. En dernier recours elle pouvait tenter un sprint.

_Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je suis un peu déçu, murmura-t-il d'un air vexé, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas marquer les esprits. Mais tout ça va changer, rassurez-vous.

Lorsque Sam comprit ce qu'il manigançait derrière son dos, ce fut trop tard, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle sentit la décharge malheureusement bien connue d'un zat.

Elle laissa échapper une plainte en s'affalant comme une masse aux pieds du jeune homme, visiblement satisfait de lui.

XxXxXx

Jack grogna en se retournant vers sa table de nuit. Le réveil marquait 5h du matin. Qui diable osait donc l'appeler à cette heure ? Il fit un effort pour sortir un bras de sous les couvertures et saisit le combiné.

_O'Neill… maugréa-t-il toujours à moitié endormi.

_Jack ! On a …

_Daniel ! s'indigna-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de son ami, vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

_Oui et vous vous reposerez à un autre moment ! On a quelque chose de plus urgent… répliqua sèchement l'archéologue.

_Allons bon… Les vacances auront duré, il regarda le réveil, 6h20 ! Record battu… Si vous saviez comme …

_Jack, c'est Sam, l'interrompit son interlocuteur.

Le cœur de Jack se souleva dans sa poitrine à la simple mention de son nom. A présent parfaitement alerte, il se redressa dans son lit.

_Que s'est-il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il redevenu sérieux.

_On a retrouvé sa voiture abandonnée sur le trajet à son domicile. Aucune trace d'elle...

_J'arrive, conclut-il simplement en raccrochant brutalement.

Il enfila les premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main et s'empressa de rejoindre la base. Il avait espéré que quelque chose viendrait gâcher leurs vacances… Mais il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas au détriment de Carter.

XxXxXx

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, elle prit soin de ne pas ouvrir les yeux pour analyser sa situation. La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut le froid régnant autour d'elle. Elle était sans aucun doute allongée, pieds et poings liés, sur du béton. Ses liens avaient été si bien ficelés qu'ils lui cisaillaient la peau au moindre geste.

Elle ne ressentait aucune autre douleur à l'exception du mal de tête caractéristique de la décharge Zat. Elle n'entendait rien qui puisse faire croire à la présence d'un quelconque individu, tout était absolument silencieux. Elle ne percevait pas même le bruit d'une rue ou de toutes autres activités extérieures. Comme si elle se trouvait au fond de l'eau, là où tout est calme et serein.

_Je sais que vous êtes réveillée…

La voix venue de nulle part et partout à la fois la fit sursauter et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Elle reconnut l'homme en face d'elle comme étant son ravisseur. Il était assis à même le sol, la fixant sans méchanceté.

_Comment saviez-vous que j'étais réveillée ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il tourna la tête d'une façon curieuse.

_Vous respiriez différemment.

Sam détourna le regard pour évaluer son environnement. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir elle se trouvait dans une cave, dont la seule source de lumière provenait d'une ampoule se balançant entre eux deux. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ni aucune autre issue à part la porte qui menait sans doute vers le rez-de-chaussée.

_Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? fit-elle sèchement.

Il lui répondit par un de ses petits sourires effrontés qui commençaient déjà à énerver la jeune femme.

_Mon nom ne vous dira rien. Quant à votre seconde question, je veux simplement que justice soit faite.

_Que justice soit faite ? Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien, pourquoi m'avoir kidnappée ?

_Il me fallait une monnaie d'échange, quelque chose qui compte vraiment, expliqua-t-il lentement, et quoi de plus important aux yeux de Jack O'Neill que son précieux petit second ? rit-il devant la mine dépitée de Sam.

_Comment nous connaissez-vous ? reprit-elle vivement.

Le tour de la conversation l'inquiétait, plus elle en apprenait plus il lui semblait que cet homme était dangereux.

_Je vous l'ai dit, vous auriez dû me reconnaitre ! cria-t-il avec virulence.

Le fait qu'elle ne le remette pas semblait l'irriter et il perdit un instant de sa prestance. Il ferma les yeux le temps de reprendre contenance et continua :

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas major Carter, si vous ne jouez pas aux héros, tout se passera bien. Je ne vous désire aucun mal, je veux juste que quelqu'un témoigne de son crime. Mais sachez que si vous la jouez rebelle, je n'hésiterais pas à user de la violence.

_Si vous croyez que le colonel vous donnera ce que vous voudrez contre moi… répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

_J'espère pour vous… dit-il avec un sourire carnassier, sur ce, je vous laisse. Je reviendrai bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas. Au fait, inutile de crier personne ne vous entendra ici.

Il fit demi-tour, laissant Sam toujours attachée dans l'obscurité.

_Dites-moi au moins votre nom ! réclama-t-elle.

_Cam', lâcha-t-il par-dessus son épaule, capitaine Campbell Lewis.

Un militaire ? Ce gamin était un soldat ? Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. S'il la connaissait, elle et Jack, et s'il avait un Zat, c'est qu'il devait en plus faire partie du SGC. Tout cela rendit l'astrophysicienne perplexe. Elle voulut lui crier de rester pour en apprendre plus mais le dénommé Campbell avait déjà fermé la porte à clé, la laissant seule.

De quoi parlait-il quand il disait rendre la justice? Il avait parlé de Jack, se vengerait-il de ce que le colonel lui aurait fait ? Et elle, l'avait-elle vraiment déjà vu ? Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Tant de question et pas une seule réponse, Sam était dans le flou le plus total avec ce jeune homme effronté et si sûr de lui… Que cachait-il derrière ses airs de mauvais garçon?

Mais toutes ces interrogations resteraient sans suite sans autres discussion, aussi, Sam chercha plutôt un moyen de se libérer.

* * *

_A suivre, laissez une trace de votre passage! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jack courut à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs du SGC, ignorant les appels des militaires étonnés de sa présence et de son empressement.

Il déboula dans la salle de briefing ou Daniel, Teal'c, Janet et le général étaient déjà assis à discuter.

_Que s'est-il passé ? cria-t-il en posant son regard tour à tour sur les différentes personnes attablées.

A peine surpris par son entrée fracassante, le général lui désigna calmement un siège. Il y prit place sans discuter, comprenant le message.

_Bien, à présent que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir partager les informations au sujet de la disparition du major Carter. Docteur Jackson ?

_Sa voiture a été retrouvée sur le sentier reliant la nationale 9 et la départementale 17, empruntée presque exclusivement par les riverains. Aucune trace d'accident apparente, la voiture était simplement garée sur le bas-côté, énonça ce dernier.

_Est ce que quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ? demanda Jack.

_Cette route serpente entre les montagnes, personne n'y vit. Un homme de la base l'a empruntée ce matin et s'est étonné de la présence de cette voiture vide et nous l'a signalé. C'est tout ce que nous avons comme info pour le moment… intervint Janet.

_Donc ça s'est passé entre 11h hier soir et 5h ce matin, déduit Daniel.

_Quelqu'un a essayé son portable ? demanda Jack.

Le petit médecin acquiesça.

_On l'a même retrouvé grâce à la géolocalisation, quelque mètre en contrebas du lieu de … l'accident.

_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la retrouver ! On n'a pas une puce ou un bidule comme ça dans nos plaques d'identification? s'énerva le militaire.

Jack n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un silence lourd et il soupira d'agacement devant ce manque d'investissement.

_Nos équipes médico-légales sont en ce moment même en train d'étudier la voiture à la recherche d'éventuelle trace d'ADN ou autre indices. Nous ne pouvons plus qu'attendre à présent, conclut Hammond en se levant.

Daniel se leva et rejoignit Jack qui était déjà sorti de la salle comme une flèche. Il le rattrapa aux vestiaires.

_Ne dramatiser pas tout Jack, elle vient juste de disparaitre. Peut-être qu'elle a simplement croisé quelqu'un et qu'elle a juste oublié l'heure…

Jack se tourna vers lui et le regarda durement pendant de longue seconde qui parurent des heures à l'archéologue qui trépignait sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Il se frotta la nuque en détourant le regard.

_Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu faire mieux mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre… avoua-t-il.

Jack, agacé, souffla en faisant volteface.

_Il n'y a pas 36 possibilités Daniel, Carter n'aurait jamais laissé sa voiture sur le bord de la route, son arme à l'intérieur et son Gsm a trente mètre en contre bas. Quelqu'un l'attendait, l'a forcé à descendre de son véhicule et je ne sais pas encore ni comment ni pourquoi l'a emmenée avec lui.

XxXxXx

Campbell ouvrit son frigo et mit sur un plateau une tranche de pain et une carafe d'eau. Ça serait amplement suffisant pour le moment.

Il descendit les escaliers, déverrouilla la porte de la cave et y entra d'un pas franc. Ses mains étant encombrées, il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

_Je vous ai apporté votre dîner trois étoiles, ricana-t-il en déposant le plateau par terre.

Il leva alors pour la première fois les yeux sur la pièce. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il ne vit nulle part sa prisonnière. Au lieu de ça, un tas de corde reposait en évidence au milieu de la cave.

_Merde !

Il tourna brusquement la tête au moment même où Sam, qui s'était glissée derrière lui dans le silence le plus complet, l'envoya à terre d'un crochet du droit.

_Sale garce ! jura-t-il en se massant la mâchoire.

Lorsqu'il la vit courir vers la porte, il prit la carafe près de lui et la balança vers elle d'un geste précis à l' extrême. Sam se baissa au dernier moment et le récipient explosa sur le mur, à l'emplacement exact ou sa tête aurait dû supposée être. Elle lui jeta pendant de longue seconde un regard stupéfait avant de reprendre ses esprit et d'ouvrir la porte pour fuir tant qu'il était encore temps.

Il se remit précipitamment sur ses pieds, trébucha et s'élança à sa poursuite. En quelques enjambées, il était derrière elle, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Tel un prédateur bondissant sur sa proie, il se jeta sur elle et la saisit à la cheville. Elle cria tant de surprise que de douleur lorsqu'elle heurta brutalement le sol. Elle se sentit glisser vers l'escalier et tenta désespérément de se raccrocher a quelque chose mais aucune prise ne lui en laissait la possibilité. Elle se retourna alors brusquement tout en balançant son autre pied en parade de dernier recours. Seulement, l'homme qu'elle combattait était – ou avait été – militaire, il évita sans peine l'attaque et tira brutalement une nouvelle fois sa cheville, sous la force de la traction, Sam dégringola dans l'escalier, se cognant plusieurs fois la tête sur les marches en pierre.

Campbell la regarda impassiblement dévaler devant lui. Sa mâchoire était serrée et sa respiration saccadée. Il s'approcha avec précaution du corps de la jeune femme, immobile au bas des marches. Sam releva doucement la tête et gémit, elle tenta de se redresser mais son ravisseur lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration et elle s'affala de nouveau. Elle trouva tout de même la force de lui jeter un regard révolté. Sans plus attendre, il lui saisit le bras, lui tourna derrière le dos et la força à se lever.

_Je vois que vous savez toujours vous battre major Carter, cracha-t-il en lui tordant un peu plus le bras, la faisant crier de douleur.

_Ton joli cocard en témoigne, gronda-t-elle farouchement.

Il se rapprocha doucement et lui glissa suavement a l'oreille :

_Est-ce du courage que je vois là, ou de la bêtise ?

_Va te faire voire, cracha-t-elle.

Il rit doucement en la poussant sans ménagement dans la cave.

_C'est votre faute ce qui est arrivé, ne m'en blâmer pas. Je reviens, plus de gestes stupides, ou je serais moins gentil. Compris ?

Sam acquiesça, résignée. Pour le moment…

XxXxXxX

Jack était au bord de la crise de nerf, il tournait en rond depuis la matinée comme un lion en cage. Le plus dur n'était pas de savoir Sam en danger, c'était le fait qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il aurait volontiers pris le volant de sa voiture pour aller la sauver, seul face à toute une armée s'il le fallait. Il aurait tout fait, tout affronté, peu importe le danger.

Mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver ni qui l'avait kidnappé et pourquoi.

Ce qui le tracassait surtout c'était que son ravisseur devait être quelqu'un de familier car connaissant ses capacités, elle ne s'était sans doute pas rendue sans combattre farouchement… Et dans le cas contraire, alors il devait être un sacré combattant.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée du docteur Fraiser dans la salle.

_Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit-il avec empressement.

_Nos équipe ont passé sa voiture au peigne fin et n'ont rien trouvé d'étrange… Aucun autre ADN détecté. Ils ont trouvé son Beretta qui était sur le siège passager, là encore aucune empreinte, commença-t-elle, nous nous sommes alors penchés sur le lieu de l'accident. Heureusement pour nous, le sentier était humide ce qui nous a permis de trouver des traces. On a sans aucun doute trainé quelque chose sur quelques mètres. On a aussi trouvé une empreinte de pas qui n'appartient pas à Sam.

_A qui alors ?

_Soit à quelqu'un étant passé avant l'accident, soit au ravisseur. Dans tous les cas, c'est un homme dont la pointure est 48 et il se peut qu'il soit plus proche de nous que nous l'ayons cru…

Jack fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas vraiment les devinettes dans un moment comme celui-ci.

_Ce qui veut dire ?

_Il portait les boots de la tenue réglementaire du SGC… souffla-t-elle en levant un regard lourd de conséquence sur le militaire.

Jack posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule du docteur avant de s'élancer vers le poste de contrôle, rempli d'un nouvel espoir.

Une piste, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

_Walter vous me sortez la liste de tous ceux qui n'était pas à la base hier. Qu'ils étaient en congé ou en maladie, je m'en fous.

Le petit sergent acquiesça et se mit directement au travail, pianotant le plus rapidement possible sur les touches de son ordinateur, soucieux de répondre parfaitement à toutes les requêtes du colonel.

_Je suppose qu'on ne sait pas trier cette liste par ordre de pointure ?

Walter s'arrêta un moment et coula un regard dérouté à Jack qui haussa les épaules.

_Laissez tomber, je me débrouillerais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack se dirigeait vers le bureau de Hammond, sa précieuse liste à la main. Il avait cependant perdu un peu de son engouement en constatant le nombre d'homme absent de la base hier soir.

A croire que tout le monde rentrait tous les soirs chez soi !

* * *

_A suivre, laissez une trace de votre passage! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Campbell était revenu une première fois pour l'attacher à une canalisation avec des menottes. Elle n'avait pas protesté car il avait pris soin de prendre son zat et de plus, sa chute dans l'escalier l'avait quelque peu refroidie. Elle s'était ouvert l'arrière du crâne, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang qui collait à présent à ses cheveux. Janet lui aurait probablement fait des points si elle avait été la… Et elle ne comptait pas les hématomes présents un peu partout sur son corps.

Mais elle remarqua avec un plaisir pervers qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier, sa joue avait bleui et il arborait une méchante coupure sur le front.

Son seul regret était d'avoir eu un moment d'inattention lorsqu'il lui avait jeté la carafe à la figure. Si seulement elle avait été plus rapide au lieu de rester bêtement planté la… Mais il l'avait surpris par sa dextérité et sa précision, tout comme sa technique de combat. Il avait non seulement anticiper et éviter son attaque mais de plus, il connaissait les prises pour immobiliser un adversaire. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était temps qu'elle en prenne compte si elle voulait s'en sortir.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien attachée et qu'elle ne saurait se délivrer, il la laissa seule et éteignit la lumière.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Sam somnolait, l'ampoule s'alluma d'une faible lueur et Campbell apparut.

Il resta un moment immobile à l'observer sortir de sa torpeur. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se rapprocher doucement. Il s'accroupit devant la jeune femme et accrocha son regard bleu. Elle ne cilla pas devant ces yeux sombres qui paraissaient sonder le plus profond de son âme.

Sans un mot, Campbell se glissa dans son dos et Sam ne put réprimer un frisson qui ne passa pas inaperçu à son ravisseur qui esquissa un sourire.

Il prit ses mains avec une étonnante douceur. Il se pencha sur sa nuque, la faisant déglutir.

_Pas de bêtises ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, attendant avec angoisse ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Il prit un temps fou à se décoller d'elle, s'amusant sans aucun doute de son trouble. Puis il sortit une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla les menottes qui liaient les poignets de l'astrophysicienne.

Il s'éloigna alors lentement et revint près de la porte ou il s'assit contre le mur.

Sam, encore surprise par ce geste de… confiance ? frotta ses articulations endolories en fixant la silhouette sombre de Campbell avec des yeux étonnés.

_Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

Pour toute réponse il lui lança un sachet de glace qu'elle rattrapa au vol d'une main experte. Elle le mit aussitôt sur le derrière de son crâne. Le froid soulagea immédiatement les élancements que sa blessure lui infligeait. Elle soupira d'aise en ressentant l'agréable engourdissement caractéristique de la glace.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais il l'interrompit en levant brusquement la main.

_Ne me remerciez pas. Je vous ai peut-être enlevé mais je ne suis pas un tortionnaire.

_Alors pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison me garder vous ici ?

_Ne vous en faites pas, tout cela sera bientôt fini. Je les fais juste un peu mariner pour le moment, dit-il.

_Qui ?

_Le SGC, O'Neill en particulier… du moins j'espère, haussa-t-il des épaule.

_Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous agissiez de la sorte ?

_Il m'a pris la chose qui m'était le plus cher et m'a ensuite humilié, jusqu'à ce que je touche le fond, cingla-t-il d'une voix dégoutée.

_Racontez moi…

Il la regarda un moment, tentant de déterminer s'il devait lui faire confiance, si elle pouvait seulement le comprendre. Comment savoir si elle n'était pas comme tous les autres, ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses amis et qui l'avaient pourtant laissé seul face à l'adversité et l'injustice. Jack O'Neill était tout de même son supérieur et ami. Elle le défendrait bec et ongles, à n'en pas douter. Mais Sam était connue pour sa part d'humanité et de tolérance… Elle était considérée comme la voix de la raison et du pardon au sein d'SG-1, à juste titre.

Il croisa son intense regard azur et il y lut une volonté farouche. Elle voulait savoir. Savoir et surtout comprendre.

_C'était il y a un an. SG-1 et vous aviez découvert une planète dont le peuple était en pleine guerre civile, le nord contre le sud. Hammond avait décidé d'envoyer une équipe SG en permanence sur la zone de conflit pour porter assistance aux blessés, amener des médicaments, de la nourriture,…

_Draconia, dit Sam, se rappelant soudainement la planète dont il était question.

Campbell acquiesça et continua son histoire :

_Je faisais partie de l'équipe en mission sur cette planète. La guerre y était terrible, chaque jour des centaines de blessés, hommes, femmes, enfants nous étaient amenés. Nous y sommes restés longtemps, des mois. Comme nous n'étions que quelques un, le groupe de rebelle nous mettait des bénévoles à disposition, sans qui nous n'aurions jamais pu soigner le quart des victimes. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une jeune fille bénévole, dont le frère avait été enrôlé par les terroristes extrémistes. Ses parents avaient été arrêtés et exécutés par l'Ordre, le gouvernement légitime en place à Draconia, pour collaboration avec l'ennemi.

Il s'arrêta un instant de parler, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Sam attendit, sans mot dire, elle pouvait voir qu'évoquer ces moments étaient pénible pour lui. Et elle ressentait une certaine compassion pour ce jeune, à peine sortit de l'école militaire.

Campbell prit une grande inspiration et continua.

_Je savais que je n'avais en aucun cas le droit d'entretenir une relation avec cette draconienne. Mais vous êtes probablement la mieux placée pour savoir que l'on ne contrôle pas nos sentiments… ricana-t-il tristement.

Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, l'image de son supérieur se matérialisa malgré elle dans son esprit.

_Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? osa-t-elle demander.

_S'appelait, rectifia-t-il en un rictus amer, Alya.

_Que s'est-il passé ?

Il haussa négligemment les épaules, voulant probablement se donner l'air détaché. Mais Sam n'était pas dupe, elle pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux sombres du garçon.

_Un jour, les soldats de l'Ordre ont débarqués. Ils étaient des centaines, armés de pistolet, de gaz lacrymogène, de bombes,… c'était la panique dans le camp, les rebelles courraient vers leur base ventre à terre pendant que de toutes part les déflagrations retentissaient. Nous avons perdu bon nombre de nos patients ce jour-là. Nous avons alors couru à la porte pour demander des renforts au général, il nous a envoyé SG-3 et SG-1, souffla-t-il en posant un regard lourd de sens vers elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Je ne m'en souviens pas.

_Je crois que vous étiez en permission et comme c'était urgent ils ne vous ont pas rappelé.

La lumière se fit alors dans l'esprit de Sam, elle se souvenait avoir entendu parler d'une histoire qui s'était terminé de manière tragique – mais sans en connaitre les détails - alors qu'elle était non pas en permission mais confinée à l'infirmerie suite à un virus alien. Pas bien méchant mais qui l'avait tout de même alité pendant 3 semaines.

Jack… elle se souvenait de Jack à son chevet, lui parlant doucement d'une voix triste. Elle était un peu comateuse à ce moment-là, aussi elle ne se rappelait presque plus du sujet de conversation, mais elle pouvait encore entendre le léger tremblement dans la voix de son supérieur…

_Je l'ai tué Carter…_

_De sang-froid, devant le gamin…_

_Je l'ai tué…_

_Tué…_

* * *

_A suivre, laissez un trace de votre passage ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Jack se frotta les yeux en baillant. Il prit la tasse de café près de lui et en bu une grande gorgée. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'endormir, pas avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour aider Sam. Mais comment contrôler les emplois du temps d'une centaine d'hommes, en vérifiant les alibis, les pointures, les voitures,… tout cela était du temps perdu. Jack savait qu'ils allaient droit dans le mur, il fallait chercher autre part. Mais où ? Le ravisseur n'avait rien laissé au hasard, aucun indice, aucune trace. Jack en vint même à se demander s'il n'avait pas laissé délibérément ces empreintes de pas juste par pur plaisir de provocation.

Qui aurait pu enlever Sam et pourquoi ? Les kidnappeurs demandent en général une rançon sous les 48h. Or ce délai était dépassé depuis pas mal de temps.

Alors pourquoi ? Quelqu'un avait-il besoin de son aide pour des recherches ? Voulait-on encore s'en servir comme cobaye ? Il devrait forcément y avoir un indice quelque part…

Jack ferma brutalement le clapet de son ordinateur portable en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il soupira bruyamment en tentant de se contrôler.

_Combien de temps va-t-on encore rester ici à lire ces dossiers ? La moitié des gars du SGC portent du 48, comment voulez-vous qu'on retrouve le salopard qui a fait ça ?! grogna-il agacé.

Daniel leva un instant les yeux par-dessus son ordi.

_Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

_On appelle les Tok'ras et les Asgards.

_On a déjà fait appel à eux il y a 10 jours, de plus on ne va pas les appeler pour une simple disparition, surtout qu'elle s'est produite il y a seulement 3 jours…

_Une « simple » disparition Daniel ? gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante, c'est comme ça que vous voyez les choses ? Une petite fugue ?

_Jack… Vous savez très bien ce que je voulais dire, ne jouez pas sur les mots…

_Vous me faites chier Daniel, répliqua-t-il mordant avant de sortir du labo sans demander son reste.

L'archéologue soupira, il n'avait pas toujours les mots pour dire les choses et irriter Jack n'avait en aucun cas été dans son intention. A chaque fois c'était la même rengaine avec Sam et Jack. Quand l'un disparaissait ou était en danger, l'autre devenait intraitable et il ne faisait pas bon les contredire dans ces moment-là.

C'était comme si, en perdant leur coéquipier, ils perdaient une partie d'eux même et que la seule solution qu'ils trouvaient pour palier à ce manque était de rejeter leur détresse sur les autres. Daniel n'était absolument pas dupe. N'importe qui rentrerait dans sa coquille devant les explosions de colère de Jack mais Daniel avait toujours su lire entre les lignes. C'était sa réaction de défense, une sorte d'auto-préservation.

L'un comme l'autre finissaient irrémédiablement par perdre leur faculté de réflexion, aveuglés par leurs sentiments, et Daniel ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Mais c'était toujours lui en prenait plein la figure lors de leurs petites crises.

Malgré cela, il continuait à accomplir sa tâche : les relever et leur rendre espoir.

Cette fois ci ne ferait pas exception à la règle… Il se leva et partit à la suite de son ami. Il le trouva dans le labo de Sam, assis à son bureau la tête entre les mains.

_Dégagez Daniel, ordonna-t-il avant même que celui-ci eut fait un pas dans la pièce.

Agressivité, typiquement la réaction qui équivaudrait à un appel à l'aide de la part du militaire. L'archéologue passa donc outre la demande et vint se placer de l'autre côté du bureau.

_Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas dire que retrouver Sam n'était pas assez important que pour appeler nos alliés… bien sûr que la retrouver est la priorité, et on y arrivera. On s'en est toujours sorti pas vrai ? dit doucement le linguiste.

Jack releva la tête et fixa son ami d'un regard dur. Il sembla hésiter un instant entre lui hurler une nouvelle fois de disparaitre de sa vue ou s'abandonner à la confession, aussi humiliante – et réconfortante - soit elle.

_C'est ma faute… souffla-t-il finalement.

_Bien sûr que non, vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout ça.

_Si, elle était crevée ce jour-là, elle tenait à peine debout… J'aurais dû la raccompagner, ou au moins l'empêcher de prendre le volant, gronda-t-il.

Daniel lui sourit gentiment.

_Vous savez quelle tête de mule elle est… Quand elle a décidé quelque chose rien n'y personne ne peut la faire changer d'avis. De plus, si quelqu'un voulait absolument l'enlever, il y serait arrivé d'une manière ou d'une autre, à un moment où elle aurait été seule.

_Oui mais c'est mon devoir de veiller sur mes hommes… Et je trouve que nous nous faisons tous beaucoup trop souvent enlever ! Et quelqu'un meurt également un peu trop régulièrement à mon gout, ajouta-t-il en échangeant un regard complice avec l'archéologue.

Celui-ci rit légèrement avant de poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de Jack.

_Ne vous en faites pas Jack, la retrouver n'est plus qu'une question de jour et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle était sans défense, si j'étais son ravisseur, c'est moi qui aurais peur !

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Daniel se leva pour retourner à ses recherches. Sur le pas de la porte il lança par-dessus son épaule :

_Et allez dormir, vous faites encore plus peur à voir que d'habitude !

Jack le regarda disparaitre d'un regard songeur. Daniel avait beau dire, il ne pouvait refouler ce sentiment de culpabilité qui croissait de plus en plus au sein de son cœur. Si seulement il l'avait empêché… C'était de sa faute, encore et toujours. Alors c'était à lui de réparer les morceaux, il devait la trouver, il devait la sauver. Il était hors de question d'échouer, il n'y survivrait pas.

Il posa les yeux sur la photo posée sur le bureau de sa coéquipière. Une photo de SG-1, évidemment. Comme si se voir tous les jours et passer la plus grande partie de ses heures en leur compagnie ne suffisait pas à Sam… Sur cette photo, ils étaient tous les quatre devant la porte qui était déjà activée. Ils n'avaient eu connaissant de cette image que beaucoup plus tard et jamais il n'avait réussi à savoir qui était le petit malin qui avait eu l'idée de prendre une photo. On y voyait l'équipe sur le point de partir : Daniel qui tirait derrière lui un sac plus grand que lui et qui, d'après sa grimace, pesait un sacré poids. Sam regardait d'une manière émerveillée le vortex et lui, la fixait bêtement avec un sourire béat.

Et Teal'c qui se tenait bien droit les mains derrière le dos, comme à son habitude. C'est là que Jack remarqua que le Jaffa souriait légèrement et regardait fixement l'objectif de l'appareil. Il sourit en secouant la tête, incapable de refouler le rire qui montait de sa gorge.

_Sacré T…

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la silhouette de sa coéquipière. Il adorait voir la lueur brillante dans le regard de Sam et son sourire éblouissant lorsqu'elle était sur le point de passer la Porte. Cette attitude de petite fille émerveillée ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis leur tout premier passage, pour le bonheur de Jack.

_Ou es-tu…Sam ? murmura-t-il désespérément.

C'est à ce moment que la sirène de la base retentit :

_Ici Hammond, je demande le colonel O'Neill, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c en salle de briefing immédiatement.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir à perdre haleine. Il fut, contre toute attente, le dernier arrivé en salle de briefing. Il dirigea un regard impatient vers le général qui le toisa gravement. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une petite enveloppe.

Lorsque Jack vit la signature en bas du document il s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche. La mâchoire serrée, il regarda alors ses coéquipiers, qui avaient les yeux résolument fixés au sol.

_Capitaine Campbell Lewis… gronda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'amertume en refermant un poing rageur sur la lettre.

XxXxXx

_Capitaine… je n'ai entendu que vaguement parler de cette mission. Dites-moi comment cela s'est terminé.

_Vous êtes sure de vouloir lever le voile sur le vrai visage de votre supérieur? Le grand héros ne serait-il pas plutôt un antihéros rongé par son côté sombre ? ricana-t-il.

Sam faisait confiance à Jack, malgré toutes les allégations de Campbell, elle savait qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour nuire à autrui sans une bonne raison, elle avait beau ne pas être d'accord avec toutes ses décisions, elle avait appris à respecter ses choix. Etre un leader n'était pas toujours facile, encore moins en situations délicate. Mais Jack s'était toujours bien acquitter de ses responsabilités…

Le jeune homme devant elle était simplement rongé par le chagrin et aveuglé par la vengeance. Elle acquiesça donc, redoutant néanmoins malgré elle ce qu'elle allait apprendre sur son supérieur.

_Une fois les renforts arrivés, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le lieu du conflit. Les soldats pillaient le camp et achevaient les blessés qui n'avaient pas succombé aux bombes. Nous nous sommes interposés et nous avons commencé à discuter. Nous n'étions pas des terroristes rebelles, ils le savaient car nous les avions également aidés. Ils avaient donc accepté de rentrer sur leur territoire sans plus de dégât qu'ils n'avaient déjà causé. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a commencé à partir en vrille.

Au fur et à mesure que Campbell racontait son récit, Sam se sentit plonger dans son histoire, elle pouvait voir la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, pouvaient sentir l'odeur du soufre caractéristique des bombes, ressentir la brulure des flammes aux alentours,...

_Cam souffla de soulagement en voyant le chef de l'Ordre serrer la main du colonel en signe de paix – provisoire du moins. Tout ce carnage allait cesser pour aujourd'hui… Il parcourut alors d'un regard fiévreux la clairière. Le soleil était masqué sous un nuage de cendre soulevé par l'explosion des bombes, le sol était jonché de corps, disséminés çà et là, tués pendant qu'ils tentaient de fuir. Son cœur était comme pris dans un étau tandis qu'il cherchait une silhouette. Il ne la trouva pas, pour son plus grand soulagement. Alya s'était probablement réfugiée avec les autres, Dieu en soit remercié. _

_Il suivit alors son équipe et les soldats, l'esprit légèrement plus léger. _

_Mais devant lui, le colonel O'Neill s'arrêta si brutalement qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il le vit lever son arme et c'est quand il dirigea son regard vers la cible qu'il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. _

_Alya, une ceinture d'explosif a la taille, venait de sortir du couver des arbres et leur barrait le passage._

_Paniqué, il se jeta sur le bras de son supérieur. Surpris par cette attaque surprise, celui-ci faillit lâcher son arme._

__Capitaine ! cria-t-il en semblant ne pas en croire ses yeux._

__Ne tirez pas !_

_Jack vit les yeux affolés de son soldat qui se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille. _

__Alya ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la, va te mettre à l'abri !_

_Jack vit les guerrier de l'Ordre s'agiter, visiblement mécontent qu'une rebelle les menaces d'une bombe. Il leur fit un signe de main, pour les empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit. _

__Cam'… gémit Alya, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le choix._

__Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Enlève ca tout de suite, dit-il en faisant un pas pour la délivrer du dangereux explosif._

_Mais elle fit un pas en arrière et leva la main, figeant le soldat sur place._

__Va-t'en Campbell, exigea-t-elle._

__Hors de question, tu vas enlever cette saleté de ceinture et revenir avec moi._

__Capitaine… gronda Jack ayant de plus en plus de mal à apaiser les guerriers. _

__Tu veux vraiment tout faire sauter ? Tu veux vraiment te sacrifier pour que ce conflit qui t'a déjà tout prit continue ? _

_Le militaire jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour voir le regard méfiant du colonel, il fallait faire vite, les soldats de l'Ordre n'attendaient rien de plus qu'une provocation pour tout détruire. _

__Je n'ai pas le choix… ils vont tuer mon frère Cam'._

__Ton frère ? cracha-t-il étonné, mais Alya ! C'est lui qui vous a mis dans ce pétrin, tu ne vas pas te faire tuer pour lui ! dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas._

__Capitaine, prévint Jack, faites attention à ce que vous faites._

__Allons-nous encore regarder longtemps cette fillette se décider à nous tuer ?! cria le chef mécontent. _

_Jack lui lança un regard noir avant de le diriger vers Campbell._

__Alya, écoute moi, reprit-il de la voix la plus calme dont il fut capable, pour eux tu es juste de la poudre à canon, si tu fais tout sauter, tu leur feras plaisir. Tu te souviens du jour où tu t'es rebellé contre eux, ou ils ont failli te tuer ? C'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont envoyé ici en kamikaze, ils savent que tu es trop intelligente et que tu es une menace pour eux. Ne fais pas ça Alya, je t'en prie, ne leur donne pas cette satisfaction._

_Le discours du jeune capitaine sembla la faire réfléchir. Il fit un pas et lui prit la main en tremblant. Elle leva des yeux plein de larme vers lui et il lui sourit chaleureusement. _

_Jack baissa lentement son arme, la situation s'était peu à peu apaisée et il remercia le ciel pour avoir évité un nouveau carnage. L'Ordre était manifestement contrarié d'avoir laissé cette rebelle sauf, alors qu'elle les avait menacé ouvertement mais ne discutèrent pas sous la menace des P-90 du SGC._

_Le colonel s'approcha doucement du couple –précautionneusement – enlacé. Le capitaine avait réussi à retourner la situation en leur faveur mais il ne fallait pas pour autant trainer dans le coin._

_Mais lorsqu'il fut à mi-chemin, tous se figèrent sur place. Une voix monta des arbres aux alentours : _

__Alya Frey, vous avez une minute pour accomplir la mission qui vous a été confiée. Votre frère ainsi que la famille Turner sont déjà agenouillés devant nos mitraillettes._

_La tension qui avait peu à peu disparu du champ de bataille se réinstalla dans un silence pesant. Jack observa avec appréhension les deux jeunes gens se séparer au ralenti. Les yeux de Campbell suppliaient tandis que ceux d'Alya étaient perdus dans le vide, comme si elle se trouvait maintenant dans un autre monde, hors du temps et de l'espace. Un endroit où sa conscience bataillait pour savoir que faire. Il voyait qu'il était en train de la perdre une seconde fois et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la faire revenir à la raison. La Alya qu'il connaissait n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, mais ici, c'était comme si on lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle. _

__Alya… souffla-t-il désespérément._

_Celle-ci parut revenir à elle et glissa un regard désolé vers son amant. _

_A ce moment-là, Cam' se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était bien son Alya qui se trouvait devant lui, celle qu'il avait rencontrée et appris à aimer depuis 3 mois. Son regard exprimait tout ce qu'il avait toujours exprimé, la douceur, la passion et la détermination. Mais il nota qu'il y brillait également une autre lueur, celle de la culpabilité et du regret. Il savait quelle décision elle avait prise et il était pourtant incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner ses yeux de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait –voulait – pas croire qu'elle avait pris la décision de tous les tuer… _

_Elle leva une main pour caresser sa joue en plongeant ses yeux vert émeraude dans les siens, en une dernière promesse, celle de l'éternité. Il resta immobile, voulant toujours croire qu'elle changerait d'avis alors que son autre main saisit une sorte de petit appareil. Elle s'apprêta à appuyer sur le bouton quand une détonation retentit dans le silence oppressant. Un seul coup, qui atteignit mortellement sa cible. _

_Les yeux toujours rivé à ceux d'Alya, Campbell leva sa propre main pour saisir celle qui se détachait doucement de sa joue. Il ne se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait que lorsque le regard vert de la jeune femme commença à se voiler tandis qu'il passait un bras autour d'elle pour la retenir de tomber. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et sa tête bascula en arrière. Campbell tomba alors à genou, tenant toujours contre lui le corps d'Alya. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleura en gémissant. _

_Toute cette scène sembla lui avoir duré des heures, pourtant elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le tir de Jack ayant atteint la jeune femme en plein cœur. _

_Voyant venir les représailles, celui-ci se dépêcha de faire déguerpir les soldats de l'Ordre et leur ordonna d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Les Rebelles n'allaient probablement pas être content qu'on leur ait descendu leur kamikaze –ou plutôt qu'elle soit morte sans faire sauter la bombe _

_Une fois assuré qu'ils détalaient comme des lapins dans la bonne direction, il courut vers son soldat, toujours agenouillé. Il lui secoua l'épaule sans délicatesse, le temps n'était pas au deuil, il était à la fuite. Il entendit un grondement monter de la forêt à sa gauche – les troupes rebelles criaient vengeance –_

__Debout Capitaine ! ordonna-t-il en lui empoignant le bras et le soulevant de force._

_Campbell, les yeux injectés de rage sauta sur ses pieds et lança son poing avec une force colossale vers le visage de Jack. Celui-ci, trop préoccupé par l'organisation de la retraite fut pris au dépourvu et il accueillit le coup de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre sous la violence de la frappe._

__Vous l'avez tué ! hurla le capitaine._

_Jack se releva avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait encore. Il lança un regard noir à l'officier devant lui qui s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus une nouvelle fois. _

__Elle allait tous nous faire sauter, aboya-t-il, maintenant vous nous suivez à la porte et on fiche le camp d'ici, c'est un ordre Capitaine !_

_Cam' bouillonnait, perdre son amante l'avait rendu complétement fou de chagrin et de rage. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant c'était une haine à l'état brute, prête à tout dévaster._

_Lorsqu'il voulut réitérer son attaque, Jack anticipa. Il évita l'assaut, saisit son bras et le retourna dans son dos, l'immobilisant. Il héla les autres soldats du SGC qui commençaient déjà à tirer sur les rebelles qui s'amassaient à quelques centaines de mètres, prêts à prendre leur revanche. _

_Il leur confia le Capitaine qui se débattait violement en criant. _

_Ensemble, ils coururent vers la Porte._

* * *

_A suivre.. laissez une trace de votre passage ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Je savais que ce sale morveux était dangereux ! cracha Jack en chiffonnant avec rage la lettre de Campbell.

_Qui est ce jeune homme colonel ? Des centaines de capitaines travaillent ici et j'ai la mémoire d'un vieil homme…

_Campbell Lewis, il faisait partie de l'équipe d'exploration SG-7. Il avait été envoyé sur P3X-501, aussi appelée Draconia pour apporter de l'aide aux blessés victimes de la guerre civile. Ils y sont restés 3 mois, jusqu'à ce qu'un… incident survienne… dit Daniel en parcourant le dossier militaire devant lui.

Hammond leva un sourcil.

_Quel genre d'incident ?

_Du genre explosif… grommela Jack.

_Colonel je vous prie de reprendre vos esprits et d'arrêter immédiatement vos sautes d'humeur autant inappropriées qu'inacceptables. Le major Carter est un de vos hommes au même titre que tous les autres et je vous demanderai de réagir en conséquence, le reprit le général agacé par son comportement et ses réactions un peu trop affligées à son gout.

Celui-ci ravala une réplique mordante et baissa les yeux de mauvaise grâce, conscient malgré lui qu'il se laissait un peu trop aller. Il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de se laisser guider par ses émotions. Pour quelle autre raison la loi de non-fraternisation existerait-elle sinon de ne pas se laisser guider –et aveugler- par ses sentiments? Les limites étaient faites pour ne pas être franchies.

_Lewis est tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille sur Draconia. Un jour, alors qu'on arrivait en renfort pour faire baisser la température entre les deux camps, cette fille est arrivée avec une ceinture d'explosif à la taille. Elle allait tout faire sauter, alors je l'ai tué. En revenant ici, le capitaine m'a agressé…

_Oui je me souviens de cette histoire, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'exclure du programme, au moins pour 3 mois, compléta le général.

_Et il n'est jamais revenu. Il a déposé sa démission un mois après son exclusion, fit l'archéologue.

_Il devait préparer son plan depuis ce jour-là, intervint Teal'c pour la première fois.

_Mais quel plan ? demanda Daniel.

_Me faire payer, souffla Jack, le regard fixé dans le vide.

XxXxXx

_Jack ! Attends-moi !

Daniel courait pitoyablement derrière son ami qui avançait comme avancerait une machine : insensible à son environnement, se dirigeant vers un point précis sans jamais dévier de sa route.

Ils arrivèrent dans le vestiaire des hommes, vide à cette heure tardive. Il observa le militaire saisir un sac et y fourrer tout ce qu'il y avait dans son casier.

_Tu comptes faire quoi exactement ?

_A ton avis ? grogna-t-il en continuant son paquetage, il prit son Beretta, vérifia qu'il était chargé et le mit en travers de sa ceinture.

_Jack..

Le ton plaintif de l'archéologue l'arracha à sa besogne et il accrocha son regard suppliant.

_Ne me fait pas ton regard de chien battu Danny Boy.

_Je te demande juste de ne rien faire de stupide.

_C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cette situation, je dois la sauver.

_Jack, ce n'est pas elle qu'il veut, c'est toi. Et en agissant comme tu le prévois, tu joues son jeu, souffla Daniel, laisse Hammond décider de la marche à suivre, il montera une équipe de sauvetage.

Il observa son ami un moment, hésitant à écouter la voix de la raison ou sa propre conscience qui lui hurlait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule face à un type dont la seule raison de vivre était la vengeance. Surtout lorsqu'il en était la cause.

_Désolé Daniel, pas de plan B ni C cette fois… Je dois répondre de mes actes, comme toujours.

Il jeta son sac sur le dos et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_Tu sais que dès que tu auras passé cette porte, je devrais alerter Hammond ? l'avertit Daniel, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Il aurait probablement dû l'arrêter. Mais quand il voyait Jack dans cet état, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il se sentait coupable et il ne comprenait que trop bien son besoin d'aller secourir celle qui payait pour lui. Quand Sha'ree s'était faite enlevé, il avait ressenti exactement la même chose que son ami. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisé, à attendre que les autres viennent réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

De plus, si quelqu'un pouvait sauver Sam, c'était Jack et personne d'autre. Car il était le seul à avoir toujours été à la hauteur, jamais il n'avait abandonné. Même quand tout semble perdu, quand l'espoir s'envole pour laisser place aux ténèbres angoissantes, il reste toujours quelqu'un qui se relève et qui tend la main à ses amis. Quelqu'un qui crée le « peut-être » là où le « jamais » a pris place. Quelqu'un qui sait créer la lumière de l'espérance là où la désolation a tout obscurci.

Quelqu'un qui est toujours présent pour lui, pour Teal'c, et surtout pour Sam.

Quelqu'un qui les protège comme un père, les épaule comme un frère et qui les aime comme un ami.

Jack lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

_Merci mon ami, dit-il avant de s'élancer vers les ascenseurs de la base, en route pour aller chez Campbell Lewis.

XxXxXx

_Je suis désolée Campbell… souffla Sam.

_ «Je suis désolée » cracha-t-il en réponse, pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé de dire cette phrase quand quelqu'un est mort ? Vous pensez que les excuses apaisent le cœur ? Que vos excuses ramènent ceux qui sont partis ?

_Non, je voulais simplement dire que je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

Il renifla d'un air méprisant.

_Ah oui ? Quelqu'un a abattu celle que vous aimiez devant vos yeux ?

_Non mais ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais ado. Elle a pris un taxi alors que mon père aurait dû venir la chercher. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu, avoua-t-elle.

_C'est un accident. Je vous parle d'un meurtre.

_Le résultat est le même Campbell. Il n'est pas bon de toujours vouloir un coupable. Ce qui arrive n'est jamais la faute d'une seule personne.

_C'est lui qui a pris la décision de l'abattre, c'est lui qui a tiré. Il doit être puni pour son crime, dit-il d'une voix froide.

_Notre devoir au SGC, et dans l'armée en général est de défendre les innocents, non de punir les coupables, répondit Sam calmement, tentant d'apaiser le jeune homme tourmenté par ses démons.

_Mais lui n'a pas été puni.

_Le colonel a pris une décision et celle-ci a ensuite été jugée par les personnes qualifiées. S'il n'a reçu aucune remontrance, c'est qu'il ne les méritait pas…

Campbell serra les poings, le sang afflua à son visage. La fureur qu'on pouvait y lire inquiéta Sam.

_Non ! Non, c'est moi qui me suis fait renvoyer ! C'est lui qui tue une jeune fille mais c'est moi qui en prends plein la gueule ! Vous trouvez ça juste vous ?! s'emporta-t-il en se levant soudainement.

Il s'approcha lentement, comme un prédateur avancerait pas à pas vers une proie, de l'astrophysicienne. La respiration de Sam s'accéléra en appréhendant le jeune homme. Elle pouvait lire l'intolérable souffrance dans son regard. La souffrance change les hommes, elle les rend agressifs, leur apprend à haïr. Et ceux qui, comme Campbell, n'ont plus rien à perdre sont les plus dangereux.

Mais derrière ce profond tourment, Sam pouvait voir un homme blessé, hanté par ses démons. Incapable d'oublier, de pardonner et surtout incapable de regarder la vérité en face. Il était aveuglé par son désir de vengeance, sa volonté farouche de rendre sa propre justice. Peu importait les motifs de Jack, le but de son geste, ses regrets, ses hésitations, rien ne comptait excepter le geste qu'il avait commis. Celui d'ôter la vie de la seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie.

Campbell croyait en ce qui lui semblait juste et il considérait que c'était le bien. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Depuis ce jour-là, Campbell avait délaissé son âme, pour ne laisser qu'un pâle reflet de l'être qu'il avait été autrefois. Celui d'un jeune homme plein de volonté, de détermination. Un garçon dont l'avenir promettait d'être rayonnant. Quelqu'un qui avait à cœur d'aider les autres, de faire de son monde un endroit meilleur, ou tout le monde pourrait vivre en sécurité.

Un jeune homme dont la destinée venait d'être brisée.

_Cam'… Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux. Tu sais que le colonel a fait cela pour le bien du plus grand nombre… Es-tu sûr qu'Alya n'aurait jamais fait sauter cette bombe ? L'as-tu vu défaire cette ceinture d'explosif ? Jack… Jack a probablement attendu le dernier moment pour la… tuer.

Elle vit une lueur de douleur passer dans le regard fou du jeune militaire.

_Souviens toi de cet instant. Votre dernier regard échangé. Tu sais Campbell, tu sais qu'elle l'aurait fait. Le colonel a sauvé la vie de tous ceux qui étaient présents, la tienne y compris. Il l'a sacrifié pour le plus grand nombre.

Sam n'avait pas été présente lors de la scène, aussi elle spéculait légèrement. Mais son discours semblait faire son effet sur le jeune homme. Elle espérait donc de tout son cœur que ce qu'elle racontait était vrai.

_On aurait pu trouver une autre solution, contra-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Sam secoua doucement la tête.

_Ce qui est fait est fait. Personne ne saurait revenir en arrière. S'il te plait, arrête de te faire souffrir comme ça.

_Je voulais vous tuer… Pour lui faire payer, qu'il sache ce que ça fait de perdre l'être à qui l'on tient le plus, avoua-t-il.

_Il a déjà connu ça. Il a eu son lot d'épreuve à surmonter, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ne reste pas seul Campbell, tu as besoin d'aide. Te venger ne te ramènera pas Alya, n'associe pas à son image le souvenir d'un meurtre. Garde les bons moments, chéris les mais ne les entache pas en mettant du sang sur tes mains.

Il baissa les yeux, une larme coula malgré lui sur sa joue. Sam se leva doucement et fit un pas vers lui. Elle leva sa main à hauteur de son visage, hésita un moment puis la posa sur son menton. Il releva la tête et croisa son regard azur. Elle lui sourit doucement, comme une mère sourirait à son enfant.

Elle l'entraina lentement vers la porte de la cave et ensemble, ils sortirent de l'obscurité.

_On va aller au SGC tout expliquer d'accord ?

Il acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du jeune homme, garée dans l'allée de sa maison.

Il faisait déjà noir, la nuit tombait vite en hiver. Mais Sam fut heureuse de sentir à nouveau le vent fouetter son visage, de voir la Lune et les étoiles briller d'une faible lueur au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'était pas restée vraiment longtemps enfermée dans le noir, mais elle comprenait à présent le sentiment de libération de ceux qui sortent de leur prison après plusieurs mois de confinement…

Ils étaient sur le point d'atteindre la voiture quand une voix forte monta de leur droite. Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, se figeant sous la menace d'une arme pointée sur eux.

_Stop ! Personne ne bouge, cria Jack en sortant du couver des arbres.

_Jack… murmura Sam sous le coup de l'émotion.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage, soulagée de voir enfin un visage familier et rassurant. Elle avait tellement pensé à lui durant ces jours enfermée dans le noir, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire, s'il se souciait d'elle, s'il essayait de la retrouver. Et le voilà seul, une arme à la main, pour la sauver. Elle croisa son regard une fraction de seconde, assez pour qu'elle y voie la promesse de la délivrance.

Elle voulut lui crier de baisser son arme et le rassurer qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le visage de Campbell se tordit en un rictus haineux. Sam fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle reconnut cette lueur de folie dans son regard. La seule vue de Jack l'avait transformé, oubliant tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, balayé d'un seul coup par une tornade appelée rancœur.

D'un geste vif et rapide qui surprit les deux militaires, il saisit le bras de Sam et lui tordit dans le dos. Elle laissa échapper une plainte de douleur en se pliant en deux. Sans plus attendre, Campbell passa alors son autre bras sur la gorge de Sam, la relevant brutalement.

Il appuyait sur la trachée de la jeune femme, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse presque plus respirer. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, la simple vue de son supérieur l'avait distraite, comme si le fait qu'il soit présent résolvait tout. Et elle s'était de nouveau fait avoir comme un bleu par Campbell qui la tenait à présent à sa merci, réduisant ses capacités à néant par une simple prise.

_Carter ! cria Jack, lâchez la Lewis !

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire narquois en réponse. Il empoigna plus fort le bras de sa prisonnière. En voyant le visage de Sam se tordre un peu plus en une grimace de douleur, Jack dégaina son arme.

_Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous… prévint-il suavement en positionnant sa victime de telle sorte qu'elle lui serve de bouclier.

_Vous avez déjà été témoin de mes talents de tireur Lewis, et votre front m'est tout à fait accessible.

Campbell leva un sourcil et eu un sourire amusé.

_Visez bien dans ce cas.

_Souvenez-vous, j'ai atteint votre copine en plein cœur alors que vous étiez collé à elle, vous pensez que je serais capable de vous rater ? demanda Jack d'un ton innocent.

Le sourire de Campbell se transforma en un rictus amer au souvenir d'Alya mourante dans ses bras. Son visage se durcit et sa mâchoire se serra. Impassible, il tordit le bras de Sam à l' extrême, juste avant le déboitage complet.

Cette fois, elle ne sut contenir le cri de douleur qui monta du plus profond de sa poitrine. Le cœur de Jack se brisa dans sa poitrine en entendant la plainte déchirante de sa coéquipière.

_Je vais monter dans cette voiture et vous allez nous laisser partir sans faire d'histoire, menaça Campbell.

Jack était déchiré entre tirer et prendre le risque de blesser Sam - car malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'atteindre Campbell, le risque était toujours présent, surtout lorsqu'il était perturbé et paniqué comme il l'était maintenant – et les laisser s'en aller, ce qui signifierait perdre Sam une nouvelle fois.

Il ne pouvait se décider, il cherchait une réponse qui ne venait pas et il restait planté la, à tergiverser pendant que Lewis entrainait son amie vers un nouveau calvaire.

Puis, comme porté par le vent, une petite voix lui parvint aux oreilles.

_Jack… soufflait Sam en cherchant désespérément son regard.

Il leva la tête et se perdit dans ses yeux azurs. Malgré ce qu'elle subissait, elle trouvait encore la force de résister. Car depuis toutes ces années, ils avaient appris à communiquer par simple échange de regard. Ils lisaient l'un en l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert, comprenant les désirs, les peines, les douleurs, les joies. Tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas exprimer à haute voix, ils se le transmettaient pas le biais de leur regard. Un langage rien qu'à eux, infaillible et invisible aux yeux des autres.

C'est pourquoi, quand Sam le supplia silencieusement de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il aurait préféré ignorer cet ordre qui l'horrifiait, il aurait préféré, pour une fois, faire comme si cet intense regard bleu ne signifiait rien de plus qu'une peur tout à fait légitime. Mais il ne pouvait pas, car cette demande silencieuse de faire feu s'accompagnait d'autre chose, un sentiment qu'il était impossible pour lui d'ignorer. Cette petite lueur au fond de ses yeux azurs qui lui avouait tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, un dernier aveu de ces sentiments, au cas où il raterait son coup.

Jack tenta de résister, se torturant l'esprit à la recherche d'une meilleure solution, mais le regard de Sam se fit plus dur. Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, et il le savait très bien. Ne jamais contrarier une femme déterminée… Surtout lorsqu'elle s'appellait Samantha Carter.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et, après avoir échangé un dernier regard ou il lui exprima lui aussi tous ses sentiments, il détourna les yeux. Les tremblements qui avaient envahi son bras s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration s'il voulait réussir ce que Sam lui avait demandé.

Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme et interpella le jeune homme.

_Lewis, dit-il d'une voix calme, vous n'avez pas d'arme, la seule possibilité de vous en sortir est de vous servir de votre otage comme d'un bouclier…

Il leva son arme vers lui.

_C'est bien je vois qu'on avance, ricana Campbell.

_Mais que se passe-t-il quand votre otage est incapable de se tenir debout ?

Ne laissant aucun temps de réflexion au jeune homme, il baissa rapidement son bras et tira. La détonation résonna dans le silence de la nuit. Sam réussit à réprimer son cri de douleur, laissant simplement une plainte de douleur mourir dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'effondrait à terre, touchée à la jambe. Campbell la regarda tomber à ses pieds, abasourdi et dépassé par les événements.

Jack ne le laissa pas reprendre ses esprits, il se jeta sur lui. Trop perdu pour opposer de résistance, il se laissa faire. Les renforts du SGC arrivèrent au moment où il lui liait les mains dans le dos. Il le laissa aux bons soins de ses collègues pour se précipiter vers Sam, toujours allongée à terre.

Il s'accroupit doucement à ses côtés et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge en voyant le visage de sa coéquipière crispé et livide. Elle avait les yeux fermés et tenait sa jambe, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Il déchira précipitamment sa chemise et lui fit un garrot improvisé.

Une fois calme, il posa une main sur sa joue et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Jack ne sut jamais ou elle trouva encore la force d'esquisser un sourire. Un sourire éclatant ou le soulagement et la fierté se peignaient. Le sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui.

_Je suis tellement désolé… murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Il l'aida à se redresser.

_Je savais que vous viendriez…

Il lui sourit tristement.

_Toujours…

Ils se fixèrent un moment, insensible aux bruits de sirènes, aux allées et venues de militaires à leurs côtés et aux lumières vives des ambulances et voitures de police. Perdu quelque part, dans un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Profitant de la simple présence de l'autre, sans autre besoin que de celui de savoir qu'ils sont en vies, ensemble. Le stress et la peur envolée, ne laissant plus que le soulagement et la délivrance.

_Vous lui avez tiré dessus…

La voix écaillée de Campbell les sortit de leur douce torpeur. Le regard de Jack se fit à nouveau dur. Il voulut se relever mais Sam l'en empêcha en posant une main douce sur son bras.

_Les décisions d'un chef ne sont pas toujours faciles à prendre, ils doivent prendre les risques qui s'imposent. Parfois ça paye, parfois non mais le pire risque est celui de ne pas en prendre. Un leader doit savoir s'opposer à son instinct et faire ce qui est nécessaire, même si cela implique d'attenter à la vie de quelqu'un, souffla-t-elle.

Campbell resta interdit un instant, soutenant le regard de celle qui avait été blessée par sa faute. Mais bien vite, les deux militaires qui l'escortaient le pressèrent d'avancer vers le convoi.

Jack et Sam l'observèrent obéir docilement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé à la portière de la camionnette pour être fouillé sommairement. Jack tourna alors la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus de sa coéquipière. Elle semblait triste, son regard azur était voilé par des larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Sans réfléchir, il lui ouvrit les bras et après un moment d'hésitation, elle vint s'y blottir en silence.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un instant, se moquant de qui pourrait les voir. L'heure n'était pas aux règlements mais aux retrouvailles.

Avant d'entrer dans la camionnette, Campbell jeta un coup d'œil au couple derrière lui qui s'abandonnait au réconfort d'une étreinte. Il détourna le regard et rentra ensuite dans la voiture. Il baissa la tête et ouvrit le poing qu'il avait tenu fermé depuis sa sortie de la maison avec Sam. Dans ses doigts, une plume verte émeraude légèrement froissée lui chatouilla doucement la peau.

Le cadeau d'Alya. Une plume qu'elle avait ramassée lors d'une de leur balade.

__J'aimerais être un oiseau pour voir le monde à l'envers, si jamais c'était plus beau vu d'en haut. Fuir cette guerre et ses victimes, voler et parcourir simplement le monde. Ne jamais s'arrêter ni s'attacher. Pouvoir juste être un spectateur des horreurs du monde, un témoin malheureux qui s'envolerait pour un endroit plus beau… _

Puis elle lui avait pris la main, ouvert les doigts pour y déposer la plume et les avait refermé sur celle-ci.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, tandis que la voiture se mettait en route.

* * *

_A suivre... laissez une trace de votre passage! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voila le dernier chapitre_!

**Chapitre 7**

Sam s'était endormie – ou plutôt évanouie- dans ses bras, il l'avait alors soulevée et emmené lui-même dans l'ambulance. Il avait pris soin de contrôler que personne ne toucherait à Sam en l'absence du docteur Fraiser et défendait sa coéquipière bec et ongle face aux curieux.

Heureusement, le petit médecin arriva rapidement et pu prodiguer les premiers soins à sa patiente, pour qu'elle soit au moins transportable.

Arrivée au SGC, Sam fut immédiatement transférée à l'infirmerie et une fois sur qu'elle était en de bonne main Jack se rendit dans le bureau du général pour répondre des derniers événements.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé une fois la précédente réunion terminée. Hammond le sermonna longuement au sujet de sa conduite imprudente et irresponsable. Il avait enfreint de nombreuses règles en fuguant ainsi de la base et en désobéissant à des ordres directs. Il avait de plus blessé un de ses hommes et le général le menaça également de la cours martiale pour avoir enfreint la règle de non fraternisation. Bien qu'il n'y ait eu aucun contact physique ou paroles équivoque, son comportement ouvertement impliqué n'était pas au gout de tout le monde.

Jack avait accepté toutes les remontrances sans discuter, il méritait ces remarques. Et il accepterait également les conséquences.

Mais George Hammond avait toujours été de leurs côtés, aussi ce ne fut pas cette fois-ci qu'il dérogea à la règle. Jack avait besoin d'entendre ces critiques et de se rendre compte qu'il avait frôler de très près le blâme mais le général le congédia simplement en lui demandant d'être plus réfléchis et prudent la prochaine fois qu'un de ses hommes était en danger. Il ne pourrait les défendre indéfiniment.

Jack lui serra la main, un sourire de reconnaissance collé aux lèvres.

_Courez plutôt voir comment elle va, lui ordonna –t-il d'un ton faussement fâché.

XxXxX

A l'infirmerie, Jack n'eut pas la force d'attendre que les médecins et infirmières l'autorisent à entrer. Il passa la porte et se dirigea vers le lit où Sam lisait sagement un livre. Il feignit de ne pas remarquer le regard noir de Fraiser et s'assit sur une chaise. Puisqu'il restait silencieux, elle leva les yeux de son bouquin et ne put réfréner un éclat de rire en voyant la BD qu'il lui tendait.

_J'ai pensé qu'un peu de détente ne vous ferait pas de mal !

Elle voulut lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

_Et ne me dites pas que … ça, dit-il d'un air dégouté en désignant son énorme livre, vous détends. Il n'y a même pas d'image !

Elle secoua la tête en songeant qu'il ne changerait décidemment jamais.

_Merci mon colonel.

_Au fait, vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse ! la sermonna-t-il.

Elle leva les sourcils, perdue.

_Pardon ?

Il écarta les bras, comme si le fait qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas était impensable.

_J'ai raté les Simpson à cause de vous ! Et plus d'un épisode !

Comprenant qu'il se moquait une nouvelle fois, elle se détendit et lui sourit doucement en repensant à cet instant si spécial ou elle l'avait quitté, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait au coin de la rue.

_Je vous avais promis de ne pas m'encastrer dans un arbre, je ne me suis pas encastré dans un arbre ! répliqua-t-elle du même ton malicieux.

_M'ouais, à la place vous vous êtes faite enlevé… Comment va votre jambe ?

_Oh je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps à l'infirmerie, la balle n'a pas touché d'artères.

Le visage de Jack se ferma et il détourna les yeux.

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour, il fit un geste gêné vers son bandage, tout ça quoi…

_Pas besoin vous excuser, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé… souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il releva les yeux et accrocha son regard doux. Il lui accorda un semblant de sourire avant d'acquiescer.

_Vous aviez déjà eu recours à cette technique auparavant ? demanda-t-elle.

_Tirer sur l'otage ?

Elle secoua la tête en silence.

_J'en avais entendu parler. Mais non, c'était la première fois et j'espère bien que ce sera la dernière…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle y lut la tristesse et le dégout du vieux soldat, fatigués des combats. Trop de cicatrices, témoins des batailles passées qui se rappellerait à lui comme autant de souvenirs forgé au fer rouge. Trop de pertes subies qui, au contraire des cicatrices, ne marquaient pas son corps, mais bien son esprit. C'était étonnant comme le visage des amis et frères perdus au combat ne s'effaçaient jamais de la mémoire.

Et trop, beaucoup trop de sacrifices. Sa vie n'était que cela, sacrifice.

_Ecoutez Carter, je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout. Tout ce qui est arrivé, depuis votre enlèvement jusqu'à votre arrivée ici est de ma faute. Ca n'aurait pas dû être vous, mais là encore, c'est parce que je suis trop faible.

Elle le stoppa en posant une main chaude sur son bras, il leva des yeux étonnés et il fut surpris de voir un sourire affectueux sur le visage de la jeune femme.

_Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de dire des bêtises ? le gourmanda-t-elle, ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez enlevé si ? Bon d'accord vous m'avez tirez dessus, mais c'est grâce à cela que je suis la aujourd'hui, saine et sauve.

_Oui mais si Lewis a agi ainsi c'est parce que…

_Parce qu'il a des problèmes psychologiques suite à un choc post-traumatique, le coupa-t-elle.

_J'aurais pu trouver une autre solution que de tuer cette fille Carter… J'aurais dû trouver autre chose.

_Daniel m'a tout raconté, vous avez fait ce qui était nécessaire pour sauver vos hommes. Il n'y a rien a ajouté, c'était ça ou tous mourir.

Il soupira longuement.

_Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est de ne jamais avoir à vivre ce qu'il a subit.

La main sur son bras descendit doucement sur la sienne et Sam pressa doucement sa main, en promesse silencieuse. Il leva les yeux vers elle et ils restèrent de longue minutes accroché l'un a l'autre par un minuscule fil appelé affection.

Janet Fraiser, qui était sur le point d'ordonner au colonel de ficher le camp revint sur ses pas en voyant les doigts de ses amis entrelacés. Elle sourit tristement, sachant que cet instant de bonheur et de relâchement ne durerait pas. Le jour où Sam sortirait de l'infirmerie et que les missions de SG-1 reprendraient, leur relation deviendrait à nouveau strictement professionnelle.

Comme à chaque fois que l'un était blessé ou en danger, les barrières s'effondraient, de peur de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher sans même se l'avouer. Mais une fois que les choses rentraient dans l'ordre, le mur se reformait aussi vite qu'il était tombé, préservant leur sentiments et leurs carrières.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour ou les défenses étaient tombées, du moins pour un temps, aussi Janet les laissa en profiter un maximum, avant de redécouvrir la réalité des lois du SGC.

XxXxX

N'ayant pour seul bagage qu'un sac sur l'épaule, Campbell Lewis marchait droit devant lui, sans un regard en arrière. Sam et Jack n'avaient retenu aucune peine contre lui, aussi il venait d'être libéré après un petit mois de thérapie durant lesquels il avait appris à pardonner, à comprendre.

Il avait alors décidé de reconstruire sa vie, prendre un nouveau départ, vierge de toutes fautes, oubliant le passé entaché d'erreurs.

Il était à présent sur un pont au milieu de nulle part. L'endroit parfait pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Il eut une pensée pour Jack et Sam, les remerciant de ce qu'ils lui avaient appris malgré eux.

Il abaissa le regard sur son poing fermé et sourit tristement. Il ouvrit alors doucement les doigts, et une plume verte s'envola haut dans le ciel, porté par le vent.

_Au revoir Alya.

_Nos must amitto vivo en / Pour vivre, il faut aller de l'avant. _

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Ce serait gentil de laisser une review pour donner votre avis, bon comme mauvais! :)_

_A bientôt!_


End file.
